


It was Hot

by torigates



Category: Prison Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates





	It was Hot

It was hot.

Aldo could feel the sweat gathering on his back and under his arms. It was too hot to move, too hot to think, it was even too hot to _breathe_. Aldo didn’t know how anyone could stand to be away from their air conditioned houses for more than five minutes, and he had already been outside for the last ten. He could feel a nice burn settling on his skin.

It was _really_ hot.

The heat didn’t seem to be bothering one person, though. Aldo looked over to where his son Lincoln was running, jumping and climbing all over the jungle gym, his hat askew and white streaks of sunscreen on his face, from when Christina had tried to get him to stand still long enough to put it on.

“Dad!” Lincoln called from across the park, “You’re not watching.”

“I saw it, buddy. Great job! Now come over here and have a sip of water before you get too hot.”

“Ok, daddy!” Aldo watched in fascinated horror as Lincoln jumped off the monkey bars, and then sprinted towards his father. Where the kid got all his energy was a mystery.

Lincoln ran up and gave his father a hug, before starting to climb onto his lap. “Woah, buddy, wait a second, it’s too hot for that. You’ll have to sit beside daddy today.”

Aldo struggled to control his emotions as he watched Lincoln gulp down the water. He had an amazing kid; so full of life, love and energy, a wife at home waiting for him, about to give him a second child. Could he really leave it all behind?

“Slow down, Lincoln. Don’t drink too fast,” Aldo warned.

Lincoln handed the bottle back to Aldo, and he took a drink for himself, before pouring some water onto Lincoln’s back.

Lincoln jumped away. “Dad- _dy_!” he giggled.

Aldo just grinned and dumped the rest on himself, shaking his head afterwards, sending droplets all over Lincoln, who burst out laughing.

“C’mon, kiddo,” Aldo said, taking Lincoln’s hand. “Let’s go home and run through sprinklers.”

Lincoln beamed up at him, and Aldo knew he’d do what was right.

**: : :**

Lincoln was sweating, he was pissed, and he was at a fucking park of all things.

How Michael had talked him into this was beyond him.

Well, not exactly. One pleading look from his little brother and Lincoln couldn’t say no. Why Michael would want to be at a park when it was hot as hell really was beyond him.

So Lincoln sat, and tried not to shoot murderous glares at his brother.

Though it was unlikely that Michael would notice any looks, murderous or otherwise, at the rate he was swinging, hoping and running all over the jungle gym, a bright pink sunburn already showing on his face, neck and arms.

“Lincoln!” Michael called, “Come play!”

“Mikey, you doof, it’s way too hot for that.”

Michael ran over to his brother. “I’m thirsty,” he complained.

“What’re you looking at me for?” Lincoln demanded. “I’m not made of water, though I am sweating enough,” Lincoln chuckled at his own joke as he rubbed his sweaty face all over Michael’s shirt.

“Ew, Linc! That’s disgusting!” Michael made a face.

Lincoln was laughing hysterically, when he saw a man out of the corner of his eye. He was standing under a tree, wearing a blue baseball hat, and staring at the two boys.

“Uh,” Lincoln hesitated. “Come on, Mikey,” he said still staring at the man. “Let’s get going. We’ll get you that drink.”

“Okay!” Michael beamed. “Maybe we can run through the sprinklers we see, on the way?”

“Sure,” Lincoln replied, without paying attention. Something about the man seemed vaguely familiar.

“Hooray!” Michael said happily.

Lincoln tore his eyes away from the man. He had to get his brother home. 


End file.
